


Devil of a Time

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [27]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, enjoy the shitty puns, shitty film noir au, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene needs help from the best detectives in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil of a Time

“Are you sure you’re willing to pay such a price? Sign such a contract?”

_The voice coming from the chair, not facing me, was that of a child - but I knew that this child was the best detective in the city, along with his partner, standing beside him. If I was going to find my love, this was where I needed to come._

“Y-Yes. I need Grimsby to be found… I… I’m worried.”

“We might have a **devil** of a time on this one.”

_I studied the other detective of Funtom’s detective agency, hesitant. He was good-looking, smart, but smiled at his own sentence. Something was funny for him… but something was off._

The chair whirled around, and the young boy - Ciel Phantomhive was his name - looked up at her. “We’ll find his scent. Go after it like… hounds.” The man snickered again, and the boy shot him a glare. “You will then fulfill the terms of your contract, yes?”

_It was a relief to hear them say they would find him, and my knees almost threatened to buckle, but I nodded._

“Yes, thank you!”

_And the moment I was out of here, perhaps it was time to do some investigating of my own, but on these two…_


End file.
